Whatever May Happen
by The Shojo Otaku Writer
Summary: She accepts a solo mission to infiltrate a witch lair. To do so, she gives in to insanity. Now, she must find the strength to carry on. To complete this mission and return safely, to Soul, and to all her friends. But will madness win her over first?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Maka Albarn felt her legs give way beneath her, and she fell limply to her knees.

The overwhelming pressure of insanity pressed heavily down on her chest. Suffocating her.

She had to break free. She had to get away from this place.

"**Just give in, girl. You could be strong…like your partner…Isn't that what you wanted? Why you took on these orders?" **The demon spoke in her ear. Maka numbly shook her head, too dazed by the force of madness to do much else. Without her weapon beside her, she felt so much weaker…useless…pathetic.

As Maka slumped on the snow-covered ground, she suddenly became aware of tears streaking down the sides of her face. That, and she began to wonder how long she had been shivering unconsciously.

"**Let go…and allow me access to your soul…" **

"Won't I d-die, if I let you do that?" Maka stammered aloud.

"**What do you care? You'll have enough power in you to destroy anyone in your path…including Medusa and her flunkies…You will be the most powerful of any of them."**

"Do you promise?"

"**Of course…"** The voice hissed, **"Now…do we have a deal..?"**

Maka's eyes dimmed, and she began to move, obviously not herself as a large, evil grin stretched across her face.

Maka felt herself plunge deeply into her own sub consciousness. She fell farther and farther into shadow, until she didn't know which way was up anymore. Eventually, however, she landed on a cushioned chair in an empty, white-walled room, where no door seemed to exist to lead out.

"This infiltration mission must be carried out alone." Lord Death had said to Maka before she had accepted the extremely dangerous solo assignment. "Can you really do this without the aid of Soul, or anyone else?"

"Yes." Maka had spoken without hesitation. She had seemed so sure then…who knew this task would take her over the edge of insanity. She regretted leaving DWMA without telling Soul anything.

She had promised herself not to give in to insanity, in case she was never herself again. But now, it seemed like her only option.

"Forgive me…" Maka lowered her head, and her eyes closed, as she released the hold she had on herself.

* * *

**hello. i is back. lol i wanted to give u guys sumthing to look 4ward to while i worked on my oneshot, so here it is ^^ im looking 4ward to writing this one. lots of surprises in it. anyway, hope u like! i have a cover page that inspired me a bit (not done by me):** .com/favourites/#/d22lyq7 **(sorry, that ull have 2 copy and paste lol...).**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maka slumped down to the ground, breathing heavily. Both she and Soul had just ridden the world of another troublesome witch that had been causing mayhem on the outskirts of Spain. During the battle, the witch had managed to injure Maka's leg, making it difficult to walk. Now, Soul kneeled beside her, having already swallowed their prey's soul.

"Hey, Maka." Soul placed his hand on her shoulder, and Maka looked up at her partner in reply, "Did you have to push yourself so far? Now you can't get anywhere on your own…"

"I didn't push myself too hard." Maka snapped. They had been getting into these kinds of arguments more and more frequently these days. The young meister was feeling her skills had not matured very much at all, and had become concerned with becoming stronger. As if to prove to the both of them that she wasn't hurt, she attempted to stand up and walk in the direction of Soul's motorbike. Unfortunately, she felt her leg crumple beneath her, and she gasped as a spasm of pain burned through her entire leg. Soul was beside her again in an instant.

"Stop being stubborn." He sighed calmly, before bundling the girl up into his arms and proceeding to carry her over to his automobile, all the while ignoring Maka's fists pounding at his chest in an effort to make him release his grip on her.

Once they had arrived back at the motel they were staying in during the mission, Maka obstinately limped over to her bed, giving Soul a look of pure contempt at his forceful, unwanted help. He returned the glare with a toothy, teasing grin.

"Dammit, Soul. When I say I don't need your help, you need to listen to me!" Maka exploded furiously at her partner.

"Oh, come on! Even you must understand that a guy can't leave a girl alone if she's clearly in pain." Soul bickered.

"He can if the girl clearly states to him that she DOESN'T. WANT. HIS HELP."

"Hmph! You're too prideful for your own good, y'know that?" Soul huffed, turning down his bed covers and clambering onto the sheets. Maka did the same from the other side of the room.

"Whatever…" She muttered, too tired to continue their spat, and turned to face the wall, curling up under her blankets.

"You know I'm right." Soul mumbled, before turning off the lights. Maka pretended not to hear.

The next morning, Maka made a call to Lord Death to report that they had accomplished their mission. Lord Death praised them ecstatically, but soon became somewhat serious. Maka and Soul blinked curiously at Lord Death before he spoke.

"Well, moving on. There is one other mission near where you are, so I'll just let you handle it!" The shinigami gave them two enormous thumbs up, causing the pair on the other line to sigh heavily at the inconvenience.

"Sure…I guess…" Maka muttered, her shoulders slumping at the unconcerned ruler of DWMA.

"Actually, you may need some assistance, so I'm sending Tsubaki and Black Star to help you guys! They'll be there shortly with more information on your orders! Byyyyyeeee!" And with that, the line went dead.

"Man, that guy has to be less optimistic, it's killing me…" Soul spoke, obviously disgruntled by the conversation.

"What do you think we should do while we wait for them?" Maka asked, referring to Black Star and Tsubaki.

"I dunno…." He glanced at Maka's leg, which she had kept lifted from the floor since they had left their room that day, "First off, I think we should try to heal your leg."

"Huh?" Maka furrowed her eyebrows, as if confused by the suggestion.

"It's been tender since yesterday, right?"

"N-No! I'm fine, I swear!" Maka stammered, placing her foot on the ground, as if to prove it. She forced herself not to wince from setting her weight on the leg.

"If you say so…" Soul slouched back toward the hotel, and Maka followed, carefully shifting her foot from the ground again, hoping against hope that Soul wouldn't notice.

Back inside, the pair dilly-dallied in the lobby until, finally, the entrance doors automatically slid open, allowing a spiky, blue haired boy, accompanied by a taller, long-haired girl, entrance into the spacious room. Black Star didn't waste any time in sprinting animatedly over to Soul and Maka, punching Soul's fist playfully. Maka and Tsubaki exchanged quiet hellos before she held out a sheet of paper, sharing it with both Soul and his meister.

"These are the instructions." Tsubaki explained shortly. Soul and Maka briefly skimmed the lines of typed writing, then both nodded in understanding.

"So, basically, there's evidence that there's a cult of witches in training somewhere around here?" Soul confirmed, glancing over at Tsubaki.

"Yes. We are to exterminate this group, for it could prove problematic in the future." She elaborated.

"I see." Soul murmured, folding up their instructions and pocketing it in his jacket. "Guess we should get going then."

Without another word, the four set off outside, Maka activating her Soul Perception, and quickly locating a cluster of witch souls a few miles north of where they stood. Maka led the way, tailed by her comrades, until they came to a stop in front of an abandoned cathedral that stood in ruins.

"So they're in there?" Soul stepped up to the side of his partner.

"Yeah. Five of them." Maka moved forward, grabbing Soul's handle as he transformed into a scythe. Tsubaki followed his lead and fell into Black Star's hands as his ninja weapon.

Maka pushed open the doors to an extremely large, antique-like, room, where their enemies sat in on the tiled floor, looks of horror painted on each of their expressions. But when she got a look at the culprits of witchcraft, Maka gasped and felt Soul slip from her fingers and clatter to the floor. Soul yelled complaints at his meister, but she seemed to hardly hear him as she stared ahead at the five young children huddled together in the center of the room.

The trembling, frightened young ones could not have been older than ten years old, Maka observed, as she warily picked up her weapon and held it at the ready.

"Alright, let's get 'em!" Black Star bellowed, his voice bouncing off the ancient walls. The children jumped, petrified by the intruders. He bounded forward, a battle cry erupting from him as he did so.

"Wait! WAIT!" Maka shrieked at the boy who came to an abrupt halt.

"Wha-t?" Black Star frowned in an annoyed gesture.

"They're just kids! What kind of threat is this?" Maka snapped, "They can't even defend themselves!"

"They won't have a problem later on, when they're adults." Soul muttered in her ear.

"What's the matter, Maka? Don't think you can defeat a couple of immature witch spawn?" Black Star smirked at the girl, who flinched back at the harsh choice of wording.

"It's not that…but…don't you feel a little guilty? I mean, they probably don't even understand that what they're doing is wrong."

"But, Maka," Tsubaki spoke, transforming back into her human form, to walk over to the girl and place her hands on her shoulders, "we don't really have a choice. It's our mission."

"This is ridiculous!" Maka shrugged away, and turned to the decaying brick wall, and slamming her fist against it, "How could Lord Death put us in charge of something so…"

"How stupid are you?" Black Star suddenly spoke up, "Y'know, the way I see it, if you refuse to kill off these little brats, then that's the same as giving up. Losing. Quitting. I for one, will never be a quitter!"

"Maka…" Soul whispered in her ear. He had turned back to his human form. She shook her head furiously, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star commanded, and Tsubaki hesitantly transformed into his ninja weapon. He then stepped slowly towards their opponents, sizing them up. All five children shook uncontrollably, tears in their eyes.

Abruptly, Maka turned, and sprinted towards Black Star, pushing past Soul in the process. Her face was horrified by Black Star's insensitive attitude toward this situation. Just before she reached the ninja, he struck out, and in a few swift movements, the children that must have felt so alive when they had entered the church, lay unmoving on the ground.

Maka herself would have been caught in the crossfire had Soul not caught up to his meister and held her back. Maka struggled to stay on her feet as she faced the corpses before her, and their proud, grinning killer, who sauntered towards them. Maka was aware of her shaking hands and ankles.

"Let this be a lesson, Maka! Only weaklings feel sympathetic to beings like witches. And only weaklings are unable to fulfill their orders."

Tsubaki placed a firm hand over her partner's mouth, before smiling down gently at Maka, who was now glaring darkly at the boy before her.

After a long and uncomfortable silence, Maka opened her mouth to speak to Black Star. Soul was holding her up by the waist, for her injured leg was now almost too painful to even stand on.

"You say that I'm weak…?" Maka muttered, a smirk passing over her lips, "And that you are strong enough to fulfill your missions?"

"Yeah! That's what being strong is! Accept any challenge!" The ninja answered obnoxiously.

"The way I see it…" Maka continued, "you would demolish any enemy of DWMA, even if in doing so, you earn the title of a murderer."

"What are you talking about, Maka? I'm not a murderer, I'm just doing what needs to be done."

Maka raised her hands, slapping it hard across Black Star's face. She then shoved herself away from Soul's grip, and headed toward the door, ignoring the pain shooting up her leg as she did so.

"Hey, Maka, wait up!" Soul called after her.

"Stay where you are." Maka snapped, lashing out her arm so no one would follow closely behind her. "The mission is complete right? Report back to Lord Death yourself, and tell him that you've massacred the targets. Oh, and don't bother giving me any credit. I don't' want it. I'll return to DWMA alone."

"M-Maka-!" She heard Tsubaki protest, before exiting the cathedral.

"Let her go! She obviously doesn't want to admit she's the weaker link of this team!" She heard Black Star's voice, fading quickly as she stormed away from the scene.

Back at the hotel, Maka threw her belongings into her suitcase, hastily bandaged up her leg, unable to stand the pain anymore, then headed for the door. However, when she reached the lobby, Soul himself was stepping inside. She swallowed hard, before sweeping past her partner, her luggage in hand.

"Maka," Soul began, turning to stare at her back, "don't let Black Star get to you like this. He's an idiot."

In response, Maka faced Soul, a small smile on her lips, "Thanks, Soul. I know."

The two stood there together, looking into each other's eyes, before Maka finally continued on her way out the hotel. Soul remained where he was, until Black Star and Tsubaki joined him inside the building, having just made a call to Lord Death to alert him that their mission was a success.

"Hey, where's Maka?" Tsubaki inquired the red-eyed boy, who shrugged in reply.

"She probably ran back to DWMA, like she said." Black Star rolled his eyes, patting Soul on the shoulder, his overconfident grin spread out across his face.

"Shut your mouth, huh?" Soul gave the young, blue-haired boy an icy look, slouching off to his and Maka's room, where he started packing up the rest of their possessions.

A day later, Maka walked through the doors to Lord Death's room, her face resigned. The Shinigami greeted the girl inside, and she looked up at him, only solemn emotion in her eyes.

"Are you sure you can do this? By yourself?" Lord Death asked, his own voice sober.

"Yes." The young meister answered.

"There will be no one to back you up. This mission is for one person alone, and may very well be considered suicide to some."

"I know."

The overseer of Death City sighed heavily at the determined child, "Soul will be angry that you did this."

"I know."

"Well, if you are so strong-minded about this, then I dismiss you. Good luck."

"Thank you." And with that, Maka once again left DWMA, boarding a waiting bus lingering on the outskirts of the city.

Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki arrived not two hours after Maka's departure, long after the sun had set. Each of them went their separate ways towards home, waving goodbye to one another. Soon, Soul unlocked the door to his and Maka's apartment, aware by the absence of her soul presence that she was not home. He wandered into her bedroom to confirm whether or not she had dropped off her luggage and gone out. When he found her suitcase sitting upon her neatly made bed, still packed from their trip, he frowned, nonplussed.

"Weird…" Soul crossed his arms contemplatively. "Maybe she went out to buy dinner…"

Time passed, and it was past two in the morning when Soul decided to make some calls. First, he dialed Black Star and Tsubaki's number, not considering how ungodly late it was.

"What?" He heard Black Star groan on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Black Star, did you see Maka on your way home?" Soul got right to the point.

"Nooo…why?"

"Uh, never mind…" Soul slammed down the receiver, then lifting it up again to punch in Kid's number, only to get a voicemail explaining he was away on a mission.

"Maka…" Soul gripped the phone tightly, his eyes burning in the shadows of the suddenly cold apartment.

* * *

**first of all, i'd like 2 say: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! i've been preparin 2 go on a mission trip with my church, and helping to get everything ready for my grandparents visit. In apology, TADA! i'v decided to start making the chapters longer! I hope u like! Anyway, this was fun to write. I have an opinion that Black Star is a bit of an insensitive jerkkk to everyone. He bother's me a lot of the time. Im not sure how much patience Tsubaki has, but it amazes me every time. **

**3 you all! thx 4 reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days had passed since Maka's disappearance from Death City. During this time, Soul had poured every ounce of his determination into hunting down his meister. He sought through every street, park, and home of people that knew Maka. He went up to DWMA and inquired Lord Death of his partner's whereabouts.

"She is not in Death City, Soul. I suggest you stop looking and get back to your classes and wait patiently for your meister to return." Maka's father spoke before Lord Death could answer.

"What do you mean? Where would she go on a mission without me?" Soul snapped, looking directly at the overseer of DWMA.

The Shinigami stared back at Soul for a long moment, before finally stating, "Who knows? Maybe she ran away from home, eh?"

"Lord Death! What are you talking about!" Maka's father shouted, thoughts of his only daughter roaming the world like her mother filling his mind.

"Aiyaa, it was only a joke!" Lord Death yelled, throwing his arms into the air.

"Even so, sir! You won't even tell ME where she went! Of course I would assume that it's a possibility!"

Soul sighed heavily. He himself knew that Maka wasn't the type to purposefully make others worry for her. She wouldn't just pack up and leave without telling anyone.

"Agh! Look, do you know where she is or NOT!" Soul burst out, infuriated.

"Ermm…" Lord Death began to whistle obnoxiously, and Soul turned back the way he came.

"Fine then! I'll wait for her to return! But she better be safe!" Soul snarled at the two adults.

Meanwhile, Maka Albarn drew near to a desolate, abandoned town just outside London. The famous London bridge could be seen from where she stood, even through the thick, swirling downfall of snow. She wrapped her jacket tighter around herself, and trudged forward to where her mission would begin.

"_This witch organization has been plotting to attack Death City and DWMA for some time now." _Lord Death explained to Maka before she left_. "To complete your orders, you must become one with the witches. You must give in to insanity, and allow them to take you in. They will know you're a meister, and therefore think that they can use you for their benefit. You, on the other hand, will be completely lost in madness."_

"_How will I be able to help DWMA if I don't know myself?" _Maka had asked.

"_How indeed. Maka, I believe you know how to escape insanity subconsciously."_

"_Huh?" _

"_Think. Both you and Soul had been infected with Chrona's black blood. You somehow escaped its effects, while Soul could not."_

"_But Soul was hit directly! He protected me!" _Maka interrupted, unpleasant memories rushing through her head.

"_That is irrelevant. Both you and your weapon are as one. When he's hurt, so are you, even if you don't feel it at first."_

"_Then you really believe that I have this…ability? To separate myself from insanity?"_

"_I do."_

"_How is that going to help anyone though? What do you want me to DO?" _Maka impatiently asked.

"_Retrieve the "Forbidden Magic of the Witches" book. It is the only remaining copy of its kind. If we can get our hands on this item, it will severely limit the witches of their abilities. Thus, they will be unable to defeat us. When they trust that you are completely under the control of insanity and they decide to attack Death City, the book will not be too heavily protected. That is when you must break from insanity and steal the book."_

She trusted Lord Death, and hoped for her sake that he was correct in his high hope of her.

Night was falling, and Maka could feel a dark presence of insanity thickening around her. She swallowed hard, choking down her anxiousness. She had to gather all the courage she had. She had to be brave.

"Think of why you're doing this…" Maka whispered to herself, forming a tight fist as she walked further into the dense fog of madness.

Black Star's cold, harsh voice filled her head with all the insults he had spoken a few days earlier. She pictured Tsubaki's pitying expressions and Soul's consoling gestures. She remembered her burning desire to prove all of them wrong.

"I will do this." Maka spoke in a low, clear tone.

She truly believed she could succeed in her mission. But as time went on, and the aura of insanity became nearly intoxicating, her instincts began to take over. Heavy with quickly intensifying doubts, she came to a stop, her breathing uneven and labored. She could not continue for fear that madness would overcome her. Unaware of how long she stood out in the mounting snow, her body grew numb from the low temperature.

"_What a weakling…" _Black Star hissed in her ear. She gasped, waking abruptly from her stupor.

"No…I…I'm not weak!" Maka found herself yelling out, straightening up once more, and taking a step forward.

"**Well why is it that you seem to be drowning in fear then?" **

Maka whirled around, looking for the source the menacing voice that seemed so close.

"**Silly child…you cannot see me. I am inside of you…"**

"W-Who are you!" Maka stammered, her guard up. The voice chuckled in response.

"**Who am I?" **It snickered, ** "You humans call me insane, crazy, mad…any of those are accurate enough."**

"Liar! Show yourself!"

"**Oh, yes, I see…you want to be strong…I can tell…. Like your…weapon?"**

"Be quiet!"

**Do you want power, young meister? I can give it to you, you know. Just let me into your soul…"**

"Don't take me for a fool! I will die if I give in to you, won't I?"

"**Maybe…but won't it be worth it? To show those friends of yours who the true weak ones are?"**

Maka swallowed, a cold sweat gathering along her brow. She was barely aware that she was sprawled in the snow, on her back, as she answered, "Yes…I suppose it would be…"

"**Good…"**

She was falling. Falling somewhere so dark she felt as though she would never see the light of day again. She wanted so much to be back home. Safe and sound in her apartment. At the same time, she hated herself for wishing this. It made her look weak and vulnerable.

"In the end, I really am pathetic, useless, and alone." Maka thought, before she landed with a soft _thump _in a cushy chair. "An empty room..? I suppose I may be here a while… Perhaps I'll be here forever… Who knows..?"

"You can watch from here." A new voice spoke in a high, melodious tone, as a door opened to Maka's right. When she laid her eyes on what stood in the threshold, she felt her heart-beat slow considerably. What had appeared before her seemed to be nothing more than a young girl adorned in a frilly snow-white dress, knee-length socks, and a pair of minute Alice shoes. The child's hair hung by her ears in pigtails, and her large eyes shone a powerfully bright shade of blue.

"Who are you?" Maka found her words were cold as she faced the young girl.

"Not important. Stop making such a ruckus and go to sleep…" The child's voice rang in Maka's ears before raising her hand.

Before she could even react, Maka's world went dark, and she relaxed into her chair as if she had fallen into an irreversible, unconscious state.

* * *

**first of all: I AM SO SORRY 4 THE WAIT. i just had such issues with this chapter! i just kept putting it off until my conscious was utterly ridden with guilt of making other people wait...I hope this wasn't 2 confusing for anyone. it seemed to make sense in my head but idk if its that easy 4 everyone else.**

**i promise i'll update as much as possible b4 i leave for a 10 day mission trip with my bible study group! i leave on the 9th, so don't expect updates until at least the 21st. I LUV U ALL AND AGAIN, I'M SORRY! .  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Soul!"

The crimson-eyed boy turned his head to find a trio of girls from his class skipping quickly his way, and he placed his hands in his jacket pockets as he rotated to stand facing them.

"Yeah?" His eyes already looked rather uninterested.

"So is it true?" One of the students with rosy cheeks and long, dark hair inquired.

"Is what true?" He frowned, his eyes shifty, as if he wanted nothing more than for the pupils to leave him alone.

"That your partner went A-wall and-!" A bushy-haired girl began.

"-you need a new meister!" The third one finished the sentence.

"Because if it IS true…" The dark-haired girl spoke, flicking aside her bangs with two fingers, an attractive smile on her face, "I happen to be available. In case you're interested."

Soul stared at the group of, now giggling, girls, his own expression bored. He turned and began walking in the direction he had been heading a few moments beforehand, leaving the stunned students to gape in bewilderment at his back.

"Man…I'm so tired of this!" Soul slammed his can of soda down on Black Star's table. After escaping the girls at DWMA, he had walked straight to Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment, where he had explained what had happened to (a very amused) Black Star and (a very sympathetic) Tsubaki.

"Well it's only to be expected, man." The blue-haired boy shrugged, his feet up on the opposite side of the dining table.

"Black Star does have a point, Soul." Tsubaki cut in. "Until now, Maka has always been by your side. Her absence from class is bound to star up rumors."

"That's not what I'm upset about though!" Soul waved his free hand animatedly in the air, his other hand clutching the can tightly."Maka hasn't ever done anything like this before! She never told me a thing!"

"Hey, everyone has their problems. She just had to go deal with them somewhere away from you." Black Star smirked at the distressed look on his friend's face.

"And that's not all…" Soul's tone changed as he looked directly into the ninja's eyes, "I can't help thinking that you caused this mess…"

"Wha-! Me? What'd I do?"

"Y'know, the way you spoke to her back then wasn't cool. If you had said one more word to her in that cathedral, I probably would have killed you." Soul continued to keep his gaze locked with Black Star's.

The room became thick with an uncomfortable silence. In this time, Soul had stood up from his seat and left through the door of the apartment, leaving behind an abashed Black Star.

Soul now worried more about Maka than he cared to admit. Wherever he ventured in Death City, he was unable to relieve himself of this forever growing concern for the girl he had sworn to protect. Maka had been away for nearly two weeks, sending Soul not a shred of verification that she was alive and well.

"Damn." He muttered to himself, kicking at the ground with his foot as he shuffled towards his apartment building.

That night, Soul lay awake in bed, waiting for sleep to come. Since Maka left, he was lucky if he could get a couple of hours sleep. Something was just so unnatural when he was unsure of his meister's whereabouts that he was almost always unable to shut his eyes during the night.

However, as he finally drifted off to sleep, Maka's figure appeared in his mind, smiling brightly, and in doing so, washing all fears away. He smiled as the pig-tailed girl laughed contentedly, and he allowed her to lead him forward into a snowy meadow bordered by a circle of tall pine trees. Maka, who was tugging him along by his hand, stopped suddenly as rain began falling upon their heads. Soul stepped up to her side, only to tense up when he found her eyes had overflowed with tears. She was staring straight ahead, and Soul's gaze wandered to where she was looking.

A girl stepped out of the surrounding trees opposite the meister and weapon. Her loose hair that framed her face was a dirty-blonde color, and her eyes an olive green. She grinned widely at the pair, but did not come any closer. But even from that distance, Soul knew who the girl was; for although she looked so strangely crazed and unreachable, the girl was Maka.

A flash, of bright light struck Soul and his surroundings. When he opened his eyes again, the Maka he had been holding hands with just moments before lay dead beside him, blood splashed across her face and staining her clothes. His stomach seemed to drop ten stories at the sight, and he shakily looked away from the corpse, knowing that the deranged Maka still stood in his presence. His eyes widened when he found that the girl was no longer smiling, for she bore large bloody cuts that would surely be fatal. The girl locked eyes with him, before speaking.

"Soul…"

"MAKA!" Soul wrenched himself up from his bed, breathing heavily. He quickly realized he had been dreaming, and groaned unhappily when he glanced at his bedside alarm clock which read 2:15 a.m. He looked down at his hands, finding them clammy with sweat. He rolled out from under his tangled sheets and stumbled towards the bathroom to wash his face. But when he reached the hallway, he couldn't help glancing at Maka's bedroom door, as if expecting the girl to appear from behind it. He sighed and continued into the white-walled washroom, turning the tap in the sink and using cupped hands to splash water over his tightly closed eyes.

"Dammit…" Soul whispered to himself as the nightmare's scenes flooded his memory relentlessly. "I can't believe how stupid I'm being… She's fine…Nothing's wrong with her…She'll be home soon…"

As he said this however, he found himself sinking to his knees, his hair dripping with stray droplets of water mixed in with his sweat. He ground his teeth together as thought's of Maka's dead body plagued his mind and pushed his heart to pumping at an incredibly rapid pace.

"You fool…how dare you leave without me? Do you expect me to sit here and do nothing?"

* * *

**Hellooo there! well, this is what i have 4 ya. the next chapter requires a lot of concentration so i probably won't have it 4 u by the time i leave for my mission trip, but it will certainly b close to finished. Hopefully I'll b able to update it when i get back from Idaho. well, hope u enjoy this chapter! I feel rly bad 4 Soul right now .**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm leaving."

Soul stood before Lord Shinigami the next morning, his eyes hardened with resolve. Lord Death stared down at the young, determined weapon, before sighing heavily, raising his oversized hands in an "oh well" gesture.

"Ok, you win…even if I ordered you to remain in Death City, I now seriously doubt you would listen."

Soul continued to glare at the overseer of Death City, waiting for the answer to his unanswered questions from their last meeting. He made a silent vow not to leave the room until the Shinigami confessed Maka's whereabouts.

"She's in London."

Soul turned to find Spirit Albarn approaching them, his hands stuffed in his pockets, head bowed slightly. From what Soul could see, the man bore a solemn frown, matching his aura and hunched gait.

"London?" Soul blinked in surprise at this news.

"She was sent there to retrieve a book that witches hold sacred. It's the key to their power."

"Got it." Soul replied, turning abruptly.

"Soul, do not think that you need to do this alone. Take Black Star and Tsubaki with you. You'll need the help." Spirit told the fidgety young weapon, who became rigid at hearing Black Star's name.

"I don't need their help." Soul spoke simply.

"Fool! No one in the world has the ability to outsmart such a large clan of witches. You'll only go mad and die a pathetic death!"

"Shows how much you know…" Soul hissed under his breath.

"Maka has given in to insanity." Lord Death interrupted suddenly. Soul's heart responded as if he had been dropped from a ten story building, leading to a sharp intake of breath. "She needs you. Accept the fact that you are only one man. Do not go in to this alone."

Soul left through the way he had come, and once the door had closed shut behind him, he burst into a run, sprinting all the way to Black Star's apartment, where he banged furiously on his door until it opened to reveal a bewildered, blue-haired ninja.

"Hey, what's the deal? You trying to knock my door in or-!" Black Star's voice cut off when he was slammed to the ground, his neck held tightly in Soul's hand. Tsubaki screamed in horrified shock at the scene before her.

"Soul, what are you-!" Tsubaki screamed at the enraged boy.

"Bastard! Do you see what you've done!" Soul snarled at the boy, "Because of you, Maka is-!"

"Do you know where she is?" Tsubaki gasped.

"Oh, I know where she is. And you're coming with me." Soul hissed in Black Star's face.

"Heh! Why should I? You need help or something? Can't handle it?"

Soul's arm morphed into a scythe, and he pressed it threateningly into his companion's throat.

"You owe me."

"I don't owe you shit."

"You owe HER." Soul glared into Black Star's eyes, "Understand?"

Black Star sighed heavily, smirking up at his red-eyed friend, before laughing aloud, "Yeah, I get it. Man, Soul, I didn't know you hated me so much. Would you really kill me for your partner?"

Soul's arm returned to its normal state, and he sat cross-legged on the floor while Black Star too positioned himself in an upright manner.

"Probably." Soul gave a lopsided grin. "You'd do the same to me if it were Tsubaki, right?"

"Hell yeah. And I wouldn't take so long to do it either." Black Star punched Soul in the arm playfully.

"Well it's not like I wanted to kill you."

"We still cool?" Black Star held up his fist.

"Yeah." Soul replied, the two bumping their fists together.

"And just like that, they make up?" Tsubaki thought in surprise. "So simple-minded!"

The group soon moved out to London, where they split up to ask the citizens whether they had seen Maka around. During their search, a young little girl grabbed onto Soul's jacket as he passed, noticing the photograph gripped tightly in his hand.

"Excuse me," She spoke in a whispery voice, "but I think I saw that lady…"

"Really?" Soul bent down beside the child, his eyes brightening. "When? Where?"

"Last weekend, when Mommy and Daddy took me out to dinner for my birthday. I'm ten now!" The girl waved all ten of her fingers in the weapon's face excitedly.

"Uh-that's great, kid. Do you know which way the lady was going?"

"It looked like she was leaving London. But the way she was going means she would probably end up at "that" place…"

"What place?"

"An old church, I think. My mommy never lets me go over there. She said it's cursed and that if I went there I would never come back. I heard you'd have to walk a really long time to get there."

"Hey, thanks a lot!" Soul shot to his feet with newfound motivation.

"I hope you find your lady!" The little girl waved goodbye enthusiastically.

After regrouping, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki traveled to the outskirts of London, where they started out into the unpopulated, desolate area that Maka herself had walked only a few days before. No plants grew on this ground, and no birds, crickets or other sounds that are normally found in untouched terrain could be heard. It soon became quite unsettling to the three silent friends, and Soul's mind began to wander, once again, toward thoughts of his meister.

"Soul," the pig-tailed girl had said during a quiet Saturday evening in their living room, "what would you do if I told you that you're the only one in my life whom I trust completely?"

Soul flung a buttery handful of popcorn into his mouth, chewing in a bored fashion and keeping his eyes on the television screen in front of him, "Well," he mumbled, "I guess I'd say you're lying."

"Hey! I'm being serious here!" Maka knocked him on the head with the book that had been resting in her lap.

"Geez…" Soul ran his hand over the already forming bruise, "what the hell do you WANT me to say?"

"Oh, never mind!" Maka snapped, her gaze already returning to the T.V. screen. Soul glanced over at his partner, before sighing heavily and tilting his head back so he looked up at the ceiling.

The rest of the evening passed without incident, and Soul stood up to turn in to bed, yawning as he did so. Maka followed his example, letting down her hair and picking up the empty bowl of left-over popcorn kernels.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" He asked, leaning in the kitchen threshold and watching Maka rinse out the bowl.

"Why wouldn't I?" Maka asked, her back still turned to him.

"I dunno…it just didn't seem like a realistic notion." Soul frowned, "I mean, come on, there HAS to be someone else you trust, besides me, right?"

"No."

"What about Black Star?" Soul lost patience and said this sharply, "Or Tsubaki? Kidd, Liz, Patty?"

"I can't trust them like I trust you." Maka spoke shortly, putting the bowl in a nearby cupboard.

"What do you mean! They're your friends aren't they?" He spoke directly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Maka shook her head regretfully. "I should have known you wouldn't understand."

"What am I not understanding?" Soul now shouted. "Help me understand!" He advanced on his meister, blocking her path in doing so. She glared up at him.

"Look, I don't care to explain myself to you right now! Now if you don't MIND I'd like to go to bed!" Maka snarled, pushing her weapon to the side and retreating to her room.

So many times in the past had Soul gone over this conversation in his mind. Only now, as he and his two companions approached a crumbling, decaying building did he fully comprehend the magnitude of faith she truly had in him.

"_She trusted me…because I…" _

"Maka was here." He heard Black Star speak suddenly. Soul turned to find the young ninja bending down to retrieve one of the two bright red ribbons Maka always wore to hold up her hair. Soul's face paled considerably as his meister's accessory lay in the palm of the blue-haired boy's hand.

"_She trusted me because, to her, I really was the only friend she ever had." _

_

* * *

_**I AM SO SORRY. O.O i feel like I've neglected all of you! i feel as though i left my children out** **in a freezing cold blizzard to starve and DIE! there isn't really much of an excuse as to why i havent updated besides I lacked passion and was basically unmotivated... ****I promise promise promise I'll update more often now! i have 2 finish this! i have 2! I WILL! anyway, i have become addicted to a new couple ^^ i wonder if u guys can guess if i gave you sum hints...**

**ok, first hint: the anime series initials is FMP! **

**second hint: its a mecha/romance series.**

**third hint: its SUPER AWESUM.**

**anyway, if u guess, you'll get the prize of earning the title "super special awesum person" (anyone watch Yu-gi-oh! abridged will understand this)**

**anyway, NEXT CHAPTER, COMING SOON! (I promise!)  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"**They're coming closer…" **

Maka's eyes opened. Her gaze was restless and her pupils dilated as she stood up, uncoordinated, and continued to stumble down a dark, underground hallway. She was beneath the almost relic building, having been taken in (half dead from the blizzard) by the cluster of witches that inhabited this abandoned location. Since then however, she had been unconscious until now. Her physical appearance had changed due to the long period of time she had been in a field of such strong insanity. Her hair, loose and hanging to her shoulders, was stained randomly in black blood that leaked from higher levels of the building. Large, repulsive scars festered all over her skin from head to toe. Her eyes, most disturbing of all, were a bright, sinister color of crimson red.

"Meister," a woman, draped in a long-sleeved cloak that dragged along the floor by her bare feet, hissed from the other end of the dank, unkempt corridor, "come with me."

Maka followed in the witch's shadow, and they set off down a staircase that led only deeper underground. Another passage opened up at the stair's end, and they soon paused before a heavy-set, old fashioned door.

"Open up." The witch drawled. In response, an unlocking sound echoed from behind the door, and Maka soon stepped into a large, circular room crowded with other similarly dressed women as the witch who now led Maka into the center of the cluster.

"Well, well if it isn't the lost little meister!" One of the many women spoke in a sickly-sweet manner.

"Too bad the dear stumbled upon this place. Such a pretty little thing..." One of the witches giggled.

"She won't understand death, so it will be a painless ordeal for her…This insignificant child is now a slave to madness, after all." Another cackled. The woman who had come in with Maka held up her hand to silence the voices.

"As we discussed earlier…" She spoke, firmly gripping Maka's arm, "the time to attack DWMA approaches. We have prepared, and we know what we must do. We did not predict, however, that there would be rebellious students that would wander into our hands…" She dragged Maka's arm upward, straightening the limp meister up so the entire room laughed in victorious, high-pitched shrieks.

"We will use this young meister as bait! Surrender your organization, or have this girl be the first to die in the massacre on Death City." She continued, before releasing Maka from her grasp. "Until this time comes, we must place the girl with the book." The room broke out in argumentative whispers and hisses. "Silence! The only way to keep our secrets safe is to place them with what we know will not be able to escape from us."

"But Narcissa!" One of the witches protested aloud, "She's not one of us! We can't guarantee the book's safety if something were to-!"

"Shut up!" The woman name Narcissa snapped, "I know what's best for all of you! Unless…" She advanced on the opposed witch, blood-lust in her eyes, "you think you can do better?"

"N-No…" The woman backed away, her eyes wide from terror, "I'm sorry…"

"If no one else objects," A smile spread across Narcissa's face, "then that is all."

With that, the other witches cleared the room, and Narcissa turned to the silent girl beside her. She beckoned her to follow to a narrow door on the other side of the room, whispering a spell before turning the knob and entering.

This next room was even moldier and darker than the rest of the building, was barely roomier than your average closet, with only small candles lining the walls for light. What looked like an extremely elaborate spell or emblem had been drawn on the brick flooring. Without a word or warning, Narcissa bit her thumb till it bled, held it over the marking, and allowed the blood to stain the floor. Next, she grabbed Maka's hand in her own, and proceeded to slice open the girl's index finger with her sharpened finger nails. Blood trickled down her hand and Maka watched dazedly until Narcissa pushed her so she stood on the symbolized ground that had begun to give off a bright, quickly developing light.

"Hold out your hands, child." Narcissa commanded. Maka complied, and soon, her hand were weighted down with a large, clumsily bound book that seemed to have materialized out of thin air. The cover bore the same drawing as the one she stood on, whereas no title could be found on the inside or out.

"Narcissa!" The witch who had made an outburst earlier had appeared in the doorway, gasping for breath, "Narcissa, there are intruders approaching the front entrance above!"

"Shit. I underestimated that old Shinigami…he must be on to us…" Narcissa muttered darkly.

"By the looks of it, there are three of them. Two weapons and one meister."

"Fine. Go round up the others and hold off the nuisance."

"R-Right!" The witch bustled off, and Narcissa sighed heavily.

"What a pain…" She brushed the bangs out of her face before turning her attention to Maka, "You are to protect this book with your very life. If this is understood, then follow me."

"_You have what you came for! Get out of here!" _A voice suddenly screamed in Maka's ear. She glanced around, looking for the desperate sounding voice.

"Meister." Narcissa called impatiently.

Without a backwards glance or thought, Maka left the voice behind in the dungeon-like room, the book clutched tightly to her chest.

* * *

**hey guys, sorry this chapter is a bit short, but it felt long cuz of all the description i was forcing myself to write. i hope u like it ^^ this chapter was mainly just a lead in to the epic battle chapters. moving on, check out my profile for changes in fanfiction schedules (skwl is going to b such a bother, BLARGH!) lets c...wat elseee...? well i'd like to finish this fanfic b4 august 24th (start of skwl) but i cant promise anything. well, expect the next chapter...sometime eheh. **

**by by 4 now!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The closer they got to the decaying building, the denser the fog of insanity became, making it difficult for Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki to keep on their toes in case there was an ambush or trap set for intruders. This did not, however, dampen their resolve to find the meister whom they had come so far to find.

"Remember, you guys." Soul spoke as they finally slowed to a stop in front of the seemingly abandoned structure. We're here for one reason, and one reason only. We have to get Maka out without engaging to long in battle. The level of madness in this area gives the enemy the advantage. Don't forget that."

The other two nodded in silent understanding, before following Soul's lead into the ancient piece of architecture, where a team of two cloaked women stood, blocking a trapdoor that obviously led underground. The three friends prepared for battle, Soul's arm transforming into a scythe, and Tsubaki morphing into a ninja weapon for Black Star.

"Where's Maka?" Soul questioned the strangers. This proved to be a waste of breath though, for they refused to even give their own names before sprinting towards them for the kill.

The three of them met the two women halfway, and Black Star soon forced one of them to go into a defensive position, while Soul struggled to fight efficiently without his meister. This proved to be extremely straining and difficult. Black Star tried to make up for Soul's disadvantage by covering for him, but this became their undoing when one of the witches discovered an opening. Both Soul and Black Star suddenly froze up and crashed to the floor, where they lay paralyzed after being hit with a spell.

"Dammit-!" Soul snarled through his teeth, watching as the witches now advanced towards them.

"Agh! What the hell do we do!" Black Star groaned furiously.

"You know," a familiar voice bounced off the surrounding walls, "you're quite lucky I got here in time."

Black Star's mouth spread into a wide, relieved smile as he spotted the boy on a levitating board, two guns in hand, "Kid!"

"Father was right…this was too much for you three to handle alone." Kid sighed heavily, turning to glare at the witches who had come to a stop as they analyzed him.

"What are you talking about, Kid! We had everything under control before you got here!" Black Star retorted from the floor.

"Yes…and I suppose it was all according to plan to sprawl on the ground like helpless children?"

"Shut up! You could have come a little sooner, y'know!"

"Anyway…" Kid kicked his board into motion, flying higher and holding his weapons at the ready, pointed at the two women, "let's get this over with, shall we?"

Without another word, he pulled the pair of triggers simultaneously, releasing a round of his soul wavelength at the witches who now scrambled to get away from him. They retreated under the trapdoor, carelessly leaving it open in their frantic attempt at escape.

"After them!" Kid yelled, jumping off his board to run in the direction of the trapdoor.

"Oh, believe me, I'd be happy to…IF I COULD!" Black Star hollered at Kid, who changed direction and headed over to them, clearly impatient. However, after he determined that the spell would wear off in a while, he looked down at Soul, who had been silent this whole time.

"What do you want me to do? Go after them, or wait for the spell to wear off?"

"I…" Soul closed his eyes, unable to look Kid in the eye. "I'd appreciate it if you followed them. I didn't tell you guys earlier but…I can sense Maka's wavelength somewhere beneath us. But it's different…"

"Different? Different how?" Kid frowned at Soul in bewilderment.

"It's…darker…"

"Hey, I'm not frozen anymore!" Black Star interrupted, sitting up and stretching out his arms and legs.

Tsubaki and Soul soon discovered that they too had regained the ability to move, and the whole group headed down the trapdoor and staircase, ending up in a dark, deserted corridor. The team stepped warily along the dimly lit walls, until they came upon a door looked almost as old as the remnants of the building.

"Maka's in there." Soul spoke shortly. Black Star, who had become impatient just standing outside the door, grinned in enthusiasm at the near victory on their part.

"Tsubaki." he muttered, before she transformed her body into a weapon, which Black Star gripped close to him.

"Everyone ready?" Kid whispered. The others nodded in agreement, "We don't know what's beyond this point. It could be an ambush, or maybe just Maka. But whatever the case, be ready for anything."

"Alright already, let's go!" Black Star hissed.

The group readied themselves, then tackled down the door using all their strength, flinging it off its hinges on their first attempt. As soon as they barreled into the circular room, they were pushed to their knees by an incredible amount of insanity that seemed to seize them by the throats and keep them from uttering a single word. Tsubaki, Patti, and Liz morphed back to their human forms, unable to handle the immense, sudden pressure, rendering them helpless.

"Well, well…" Narcissa giggled unpleasantly from a shadowed side of the room, her mouth split into a wide merciless smile, "Let's see now, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 of you! Really, and you're all just children!" She spoke, sighing heavily. "I thought Lord Death would take us more seriously. Especially since he had so much inside information on us to actually locate our little hideout…"

"Where's-Maka!" Soul gasped each word in pained rasps.

"Maka, you say? Now, you don't mean that young female meister, do you?"

"Yeah, I do…" Soul heaved himself to his feet, blood leaking from one side of his mouth as he did so.

"Oh she's wandering around her somewhere…Do you want me to call her in? After all, I don't want her to miss the show. Meisterrrr! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Emerging from the threshold the group had just kicked in trudged a sickly-looking girl bearing gashes all over her body and a blank expression on her face that depicted no type of emotion or feeling. Nothing at all could be seen in her bright red eyes as she passed them, casting each one an emotionless gaze.. This girl looked nothing like Maka. Yet she still was.

* * *

**hello...^^ just want 2 say ive been re-inspired to finish this fanfic. i read a bunch of really cute doujinshi of this couple (NO NOT THE HENTAI KIND! O.O) and my luv 4 the SoMa pairing was reborn 3 i think im almost done. im goin 2 finish it b4 skwl starts (hopefully...) the next few chapters r going 2 b DEEP. so b ready lol! anyway, i hope u guys liked this. DONT FORGET THAT IF U HAVEN'T SEEN MY PROFILE PAGE, U SHOULD IF U WANT 2 KNOW ABOUT THE FANFIX I TOLD U I "WAS" GOIN TO DO! ^^ anyway, luv ya lots, hope u like!**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**hey everyone! i know most of u r thinking, "yeah, this author is dead". but i must tell u sumthing: I AM IMMORTAL! I DO NOT DIE, NO MATTER HOW ABSENT AND IN-THE-GRAVE I MAY SEEM! I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE! i kno i haven't updated in a while, but senior year is like a demon on my back. a big, horrifying, the-real-world-is-about-to-screw-you-over kind of demon. it's pretty terrifying. anyway, i will finish my Soul Eater fanfic soon, so don't forget me...O.O plz.**

**after i finish that though, i'll get started on my FMP! i will i will! . **

**sorry i've been so busy! i'll update as soon as possible!**

**LOL (Lots of Love),**

**the author ^^**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Soul, now paying no attention to the near unbearable weight of insanity, heaved himself forward towards his meister, who now stood before Narcissa, awaiting orders. She smirked at Maka's rescue team, before turning and heading back toward the staircase, where she would join her followers above-ground. She left a single command.

"Meister, do not leave a single one of them alive. Understand?"

Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul froze up, daring to look up at Maka, who only answered, still staring ahead, "Yes."

"Hahaha!" Black Star burst out into a round of unexpected laughter. Tsubaki and Soul looked at him, completely bewildered. Between gasps of breath, Black Star continued to snicker. "You think that you're going to win if you make MAKA do the fighting for you? Seriously, why don't you just set a squirrel on us, huh? It might be more of a challenge!"

The witch only cast him a loathing glance before retreating up the stairs. Black Star rolled his eyes, before getting to his feet, breathing deeply before helping Tsubaki up as well. It was, undoubtedly, difficult to endure their surroundings, but it wasn't impossible.

"Soul…!" Tsubaki breathed quietly, her eyes widened in surprise when she and Black Star realized how far ahead he had staggered towards Maka, whose expression showed a blank, unthinking look, even as he collapsed at her feet.

"What do you think you're doing…?" She spoke up suddenly, surprising all of them before walking past Soul, and right up to Black Star, who called Tsubaki to transform, a look of apprehension dawning on his face.

"What's the matter..?" Maka suddenly whispered, a look of confusion in her eyes as the handle of a long, jagged blade materialized into the palm of her hand, "Don't you want to fight?" She suddenly screamed manically, before charging into battle with the blue-haired ninja. He was caught off guard, and tried to regain his lost balance. Maka refused to allow this, and ferociously attacked him until he was back on the ground. Both their weapons were locked head to head, and Maka leaned forward, grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell-!" Black Star grunted, glaring furiously at his attacker.

"Well! Isn't this easy!" Maka reacted to Black Star, who was now grinding his teeth together as he tried desperately to hold her off. "Something wrong! Am I too WEAK for you! ANSWER ME!"

"Damn…" Kid snarled, launching himself from behind. In response, she held Black Star down with only one of her feet, before turning to face Lord Death's son at rapid speed, dodging his gunshots in an unorthodox manner that stunned even him.

"This doesn't make any freaking sense!" Black Star yelled, "How is she beating us with a stupid weapon like that!"

"Oh, this?" Maka suddenly halted, sticking the sword in the ground so she hugged it to herself as she beamed in twisted amusement. "What I can tell, it's been molded from insanity itself, and coated in black blood. Not to mention that it burns anyone who touches it. It's the ideal weapon, y'know? Well…for people like me anyway…" As she said this, she lifted her hands to reveal her scorched palms.

"How..?" Tsubaki, completely taken-aback by this, whispered aloud.

"Howww?" Maka imitated laughingly, "I don't feel pain, obviouslyyyy!"

"You aren't Maka!" Black Star interjected as he retreated to the far end of the room, Tsubaki at his side, "You can't be!"

"Of course I'm not, ignorant boy." Maka rolled her eyes, "What human could possibly endure this without some…assistance? Possessing a human's body is easy. All it requires is some practice."

At that moment, Soul, seeming to have come out from the trance-like state on the concrete floor, threw himself onto his distracted meister's body, holding her down as he did so. She screamed furiously at this, swinging her weapon blindly until Kid, thinking quickly, kicked it out of her grip.

"L-Let go of me! Bastards! You were toying with me! All of you!" Her screams ricocheted off the walls, sounding pained and desperate. With a burst of newfound adrenaline, she wriggled free, kneeing Soul in the stomach, and elbowing Kid in the nose, causing him to groan in pain as he clapped his hands over his face, trying to stem the flood of blood that now coursed out from his nostrils. She bounded away from her attackers, cackling manically as she did so. However, as she looked down at her burnt, bloodstained hands, an expression of terror passed over her features, and she began shaking uncontrollably, dropping quickly to her knees.

"What have you done-!" She gasped, lifting her hands to grip the sides of her head, pulling at clumps of her own hair. The group of friends, looked around at each other in surprised confusion. The strangled voice that had burst from Maka's mouth was not warped, the tone not intended to lead to their destruction. It was helpless and sad.

"What have **I **done?" Maka answered herself, her voice switched to the drawling, vicious manner.

"Maka! Can you hear me!" Soul yelled, getting, once more, to his feet.

"Soul, what are you-?" Black Star began.

"Something's controlling her! She said so herself!" Soul responded, stepping closer to his meister as he did so.

"Soul, don't-!" Tsubaki shouted.

"It's fine, I'll deal with her! You guys need to get above ground! The witches aren't going to wait around for someone to interrupt their plot to destroy DWMA!" Soul snapped, "Go now!"

After a moment of lengthy silence, Kid hesitantly nodded, "Fine. Let's go." He then led Black Star and Tsubaki away, trusting Soul to keep his word. He looked back over at Maka, whose face was streaked with tears.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" The dark voice asked aloud.

"I never wanted this!" The weaker voice sobbed.

"You wanted to be stronger…"

"Not like this! Never like this!"

She went abruptly silent, and Soul took the chance to approach her huddled form on the stone floor. He then knelt before her, watching and waiting for her to really see him.

"_Oh my God, what have I done! This isn't right! No!" Maka screamed, kicking the chair she had fallen asleep in. The blank room that she was now trapped in now infuriated her, and she pounded unceasingly on the walls. "Let me out! Why are you doing this! Show yourself!"_

"_I haven't done anything__**.**__" A voice spoke from behind her. Maka spun on her heel, her back now against the wall as she looked down into the alluring blue eyes of the young girl that she had seen before her world went black. _

"_You again!" Maka's eyes widened in shock._

"_Yep! Me!" The young girl smiled widely, sinisterly._

"_You're the one doing this, aren't you! Please-you have to stop!"_

"_But you wanted this. Aren't you having fun?" _

"_You tricked me! I don't want to kill anyone! Especially not my friends!"_

"_Friends?" The girl gave her a blank stare, "They ridiculed you! Called you weak! How can you call that friendship?"_

"_B-Because…we make mistakes. Everyone says things they don't mean…"_

"_You certainly thought Black Star meant it at the time."_

"_How do you know about that?" Maka glared at the child, who twirled on her tiptoes, as if bored._

"_How? I have access to all your memories." She spoke in a sing-song voice. Maka turned away from her, boring her gaze into the empty floor. "Anyway, you have to admit, the way you handled the situation back at that church could definitely qualify you as a weak mortal. I mean, come on, they were only a couple of kids. It would have been easy for most people with orders to kill them off."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Why didn't you kill those kids, huh?" The child stopped spinning, and stared up at Maka accusingly._

"_Shut up."_

"_Why were you so weak?"_

_Maka suddenly grabbed the girl by her neck, and lifted her off the ground, watching her as she choked and flailed her legs._

"_You want me to fix my mistake? DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL THIS CHILD TO ATONE FOR MY MISTAKE! IS THAT IT?"_

"_N-no, stop it-!" The girl gasped. And just as quickly as she had picked her up, Maka let the girl drop to the floor, listening to her gasp and splutter for air. _

"_I really will kill you if you don't let me out of here." _

"_Naïve fool." The girl spat hatefully, grabbing hold of the armchair and standing it back up, collapsing into its cushions, breathing heavily._

"_Maybe."_

"_So weak. Weak. Weak. Weak."_

"_Maybe."_

"_And even if you were to break out of this insanity, you made a deal with me."_

"_I know."_

"_And you will die when I'm finished here."_

"_I know."_

_

* * *

_***cries tears of awesum joy* i actually finished a chapter...*SNIFFF* and you'll all b happy to kno that this damn story is almost over. THANK GOD. im seriously sorry that you've all waited so long. i mean really. i even did that stupid authors note so you wouldn't give up on me .**

**anyway, hmm...maybe 2 more chapters? yep, think so. again, rly sorry you waited so long...hopefully u guys will forgive me in the next life, eheh...  
**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been almost an hour since Maka had made any type of movement, and Soul was becoming increasingly more anxious by the minute. There was no sign of Black Star, Tsubaki and the others either since he had sent them ahead to battle the witches. Soul was now so uneasy that he was quite willing to sling his seemingly oblivious meister over his shoulder and make for as quick a get-away as possible with the others.

What was stopping him? He had spotted the damned book that had started all this conflict lying near Maka, who had kept it hidden under her worn, tattered cloak up till now. Soul now glared darkly at the troublesome object, before turning back to Maka, who seemed to have fallen into an unconscious state sitting up. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes and maneuvering his hands so that his fingers linked with her lifeless ones. Then, slowly, gently, he pressed his forehead to hers, feeling her wavelength flow through him by the contact of their skin.

When he next opened his eyes, he wasn't in the dark, circular room anymore, but in a perfectly colorless room. The only contrast to this room was a crimson colored chair in the center. And sitting upon it was a little girl.

"Hee-hee! Hello, Soul Eater Evans!" She giggled, hopping down from her cushioned seat and prancing up to him.

"Where's Maka?" Soul asked her outright.

The little girl continued to smile up at him expectantly, still smiling widely, until Soul looked past the child to a scope out the room. Almost immediately his eyes fell upon a huddled heap sprawled on the far side of the room.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, sprinting to her side. The little girl skipped after him humming a tune. He lifted her halfway from the floor, jostling her frantically.

"She won't wake up." The little girl suddenly spoke up, dancing around the two.

"What do you mean!" Soul snapped at the child, who smirked, almost pityingly, at him. "Tell me!"

"She's lost all her reason to continue living. You see, Maka made a deal with insanity when I possessed her. She wanted to become stronger. And if she was able to complete this mission, she would hand her life over to me."

"You lie!" Soul interrupted, his hands shaking with fury. "She'd never-! Maka isn't like that!"

"Anyway, when she hurt that "friend" of hers, her soul was thrown into turmoil, and I lost control of her body." The girl sighed dramatically, before kneeling in front of the unconscious meister and Soul.

"Maka, please-!" Soul continued to shout.

"You're her weapon, right?" She inquired, obviously already knowing the answer. "Don't you think…in a way, that her death could come as a good thing?"

Soul looked at the girl, an unfathomable expression on his face, "How could that be a good thing? She's my meister."

"Is that all? You can always find another one of those. One that's less flawed, stronger, and more…capable of handling difficult situations."

"How dare you-!" Soul snarled, but the girl continued speaking over him.

"I mean, let's face it. Your meister was weak. She allowed her human emotions get in the way of performing professionally. She never could use you well. That's why you aren't a Death-Scythe yet."

As she fell silent, she looked down at Maka, her eyes narrowing and changing from the color of icy blue to crimson. Soul shivered, and she glanced back to him, standing up again so she looked down at the pair.

"Give up, Soul. There's nothing more you can do as her weapon."

She turned her back to them.

"As her weapon, huh?" Soul spoke aloud, shattering the new hush that had fallen over them. "Well I don't plan to do anything as her partner or as her weapon."

"Enlighten me then." The girl turned her head, her narrow eyes meeting Soul's.

"I'm her friend."

The girl flinched at the word, but recovered quickly, baring her teeth as she smiled at him mockingly.

"So you say." She leaned down, her face inches from his. "So they ALL say."

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked her, frowning as he scrutinized the seething girl.

"Now, Soul really. It's obvious this stupid meister of your didn't have a single true friend in the world to speak of. Including you." She hissed. "Where were you when Black Star ridiculed her merciful attitude toward those kids you were ordered to dispose of? Where were you on all those nights she would cry herself to sleep? Her mother's birthday, her parent's unspoken anniversaries, even her OWN birthday?" Soul widened his eyes at this. "Yes, this poor, pathetic girl still blames herself every day for the divorce of her parents. And worst of all…was how perfectly obvious her pain really was!" She was screaming now, her expression not so cold and unfeeling, but upset and almost…sad?

"You…" Soul watched as the child collapsed into loud, inconsolable sobs, and she cried tears of blood.

"Where were you when Maka needed you-!" She whimpered, stretching out her hands to rest on Maka's unmoving body.

"You aren't madness. You never possessed Maka at all…" Soul heard himself say aloud, making her look up at him once more, a small smile on her lips.

"Caught on already, huh? You're a quick thinker. She always thought so." She sniffled, "Indeed, I am the personification of her pain, her sadness, her suffering, sorrow, anger, grief, and guilt. I was already a part of Maka before insanity even touched her. It was I who was taken by madness. Her very emotions."

"How do I wake her up?" Soul asked.

"You can't. No one can." The girl whispered.

"Why not!"

"Because! There is no one! No one who ever cared enough!"

Soul's eyes darkened, and he laid Maka's head to the floor.

"Please understand. When madness regains control of me, it will eat away at what's left of her soul until there's nothing left. Maka will BECOME insanity. And then, nothing, no one, can save her."

It seemed to come from nowhere. Soul grabbed hold of the small girl's ankle, and she turned, surprised, to find the weapon in tears. His eyes were not defiant and strong like before, but frightened and desperate.

"Please-!" His voice was shaky and wavering. "I'm in love with her."

When he said this, he wasn't sure if it was even true. But all that mattered to him, at that moment, was to keep her alive. Nothing more, nothing less.

The girl's expression softened, and her bloody tears changed, becoming transparent and washing away the red stains painted over her cheeks. Her eyes cleared, becoming bright blue once more.

"I see…" She smiled, and leaned toward Soul, brushing her fingers over his tear-streaked face, then held him from around the neck in a tight embrace. "Yes…I see now…You can cry for her…Really cry for her…"

"-save her…I have to save her…" Soul wept, taking almost no notice of the girl as she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you…" She whispered, before fading into the air.

The room faded from Soul's view, and he was back in the witches lair. He gasped, as if waking up from a horrible nightmare, and came to his senses, taking in his surroundings. Maka lay against the slimy, brick flooring beside him, but this time, blood was seeping from beneath her closed eyelids. His heart sped up at the sight of his meister's body with unconcealed dread.

Was she gone?

"Soul!" He heard Black Star yell from across the room. He knew that the blue-haired ninja, and all the others were crowding at the entrance of the room. He could hear Tsubaki forcing the others to stay back, her intuition telling her something was wrong. No one approached him as he leaned close to her and began to whisper.

"Open your eyes. Please, open your eyes. Please."

"Maka…" Tsubaki clapped her hands over her mouth, and tears streamed from her eyes. "Oh, God, please-!"

Black Star tightened his hands into a fist until his palms bled. Kid stared at the floor, helpless, and his weapons joined Tsubaki, holding her up on each side.

The words he had spoken to Maka before they had parted ways at the church echoed in Black Star's head. He wanted to take it back. He didn't want her to die hating him. He didn't want this. Any of this.

"Wake up, Maka." The ninja said under his breath, over and over again.

Soul's eyes overflowed with fresh tears that fell across Maka's face.

"S…oul…"

Soul's eyes, that had been squeezed shut as his tears were blinding him, snapped open and met a pair of familiar green irises. He couldn't speak at first, but opened and closed his mouth, unable to find his voice through the relief that rushed through his body.

"Soul…"

"Y-You're-you're-!" Soul stammered ineptly, watching as the blood that flowed so violently from her eyes slowed to a trickle, before stopping altogether. She tried to sit up, but fell back almost immediately.

"Tired…" Maka mumbled, lifting one of her burnt hands to rub at her eyes. She then glanced over at Soul, who was now vigorously rubbing at his own. "Soul…were you…crying?"

"N-No!" He huffed, drawing in a deep breath to regulate his breathing that had been so uneven up till now.

"The witches-! And the book-?" Maka began, before being interrupted by Black Star, who lead the rest of the group that gathered around her.

"Nothing to worry about. We took care of the witches, and…" Black Star bent down to pick up the book of dark magic, but when he touched it, jumped away, yelping loudly.

"What is it, Black Star?" Tsubaki gasped.

"I dunno! The book, it-!"

Maka reached out and pulled the book toward her, holding it to her chest. The group gaped in bewilderment.

"Only I can…touch it." Maka explained shortly, breathing heavily.

"How's that?" Black Star inquired.

"I don't remember…"

"We should go." Tsubaki spoke, smiling for the first time since they had arrived at this crumbling place.

Without any objections to this plan, Black Star, Kid, Patti and Liz followed.

"Soul," Maka mumbled, closing her eyes as he scooped her into his arms, "my whole body hurts…"

"Sorry…" Soul spoke quietly, his eyes shadowed from view by his scruffy white hair.

"What are you apologizing for?" Maka pressed her face into his jacket, listening to his heartbeat, already on the edge of sleep.

"Everything, I guess…" He whispered, before she fell asleep breathing in his scent.

* * *

**eheh...hello...I KNO I KNO IM SO SORRY THIS IS TAKING SO LONG! BUT I ACTUALLY HAVE A LEGIT EXCUSE (SORT OF) THIS TIME! i was writing my fanfic, lalalala, then my computer froze, so i shut my computer down. I got back on, and tried 2 open my files, to b met with "YOUR FILE HAS BEEN CORRUPTED, BIOTCH!" so i lost my ENTIRE STORY. so i started it up AGAIN (even though i just wanted 2 cry rofl). **

**anyway, 1 MORE CHAPTER. i will finish. i will. HEHEHHAHA... and then, bcuz im a bit of a perv i've decided to write a line of fanfix (probably rly short) that will involve rape victims and lots of guy comforts girl kind of thing. Ill start with a SoulXMaka one, then a SousukeXKaname one, and then...an undecided one ^^;;**

**(and i dont rly like lemons, so the stories won't b too "and then there was lots of strange liquid seeping from her-" kind of thing. i dont like describing that stuff. its creepy.)**

**look forward 2 it ^^ LOLLL  
**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maka next woke up in a hospital bed by a window that looked out at the main street below. On her bedside table was a vase of cliché, gaudy, bright red roses. Obviously from her dad. It was late, judging by the darkness outside. She looked down to find her hands wrapped in thick, tight bandages. The same kind of bindings were enveloped around sections of her arms and legs as well.

"Oh, you're awake?" A nurse spoke, appearing in the doorway at the far end of the room. "How do you feel?"

"Fine…I guess." Maka frowned. When had she last been awake? It felt like forever.

"It's been a week since you returned to Shibusen Your friends, they told me to call them as soon as you awoke, but I think we can wait till morning. You should rest some more. I'll bring you some water." And with that, the nurse left Maka alone.

"A week?" She thought in utter shock. "Where was I until a week ago? How did I get here!"

The next morning arrived bright and sunny. Maka awoke from the sun's rays shining in on her face, and turned over, half-asleep, away from the intrusion of light.

"Maka?"

She opened her eyes again, meeting Soul's bright red ones that stared right at her. He was sitting in a chair by the table of roses, his crossed arms resting on the edge of her bed and propping his head up. It was obvious he hadn't slept much.

"Soul!" Maka smiled softly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He frowned ever so slightly when his gaze passed over her injured hands, then shook off the feelings of guilt when she sat up slowly, and gave him a serious look.

"How are you doing?" Soul asked awkwardly, running his hand through his messier-than-usual hair.

"I'm ok, but-!"

Soul's eyes rested on one of the many healing cuts on her face, then moved his gaze to her scarred and bruised arms, then finally came to a stop at her hands again. Maka noticed this, and snapped her fingers in his face, forgetting her injuries and surprising herself with the shooting pain that flew through her hand.

"Owwww…" She grumbled, shooting Soul and accusing glare, "Now look what you made me do…" She clutched her hands together.

"Hey, I didn't make you do nothing… Let me see, huh?" Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed her hands in his, and held them there, looking down at their intermingling fingers with blood-shot eyes.

"Anyway," She sighed heavily, "How have you been? Doesn't look like you've been getting much sleep by the looks of it."

"It's not my fault…When you aren't near enough for me to know when something's wrong, I get restless."

"That's stupid."

"Is not."

"Dummy." She pulled her hands away from his touch, and huffily crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're so harsh, Maka. Soul grinned teasingly at his meister in a laughing way.

"Stop making fun of me, would ya?"

"Sure."

A few hours later, Black Star and Tsubaki burst into the room carrying "Get Well Soon!" balloons. Black Star was being so overly boisterous however that he was kicked out the room by the unnerved nurses. Tsubaki smiled apologetically before following her meister out the door. This visit was closely followed by Kid, Patti, and Liz, each of them offering large, overstuffed plush animals (inspected by Kid that each was perfectly symmetrical in every way). They had been on their way to pick up their instructions for a waiting mission, and left soon after arriving, leaving Soul and Maka alone once again.

"I can't believe I've been sleeping for so long. I'm going to be so behind in my schoolwork…" Maka muttered, shaking her head, already exhausted by the thought of all the make-up tests she would most likely be subjected to when she returned.

"You won't be doing much with those hands." Soul pointed out, "Even after you're released from the hospital."

"Meaning I still have lots of time to study!" She smiled in relief at this bit of good news.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Soul suddenly hissed, surprising her with his change in mood, "School? You could have died back there. You worried everyone so much! What's wrong with you! Why would you take on such a dangerous mission without me?"

"Soul-!"

"Was it to prove you were strong? Because if it was, Maka, so help me-!"

"I'm sorry, I-!"

"You'll never understand how weak you made me feel. When you seemed so out of my reach, out of anyone's reach…"

Maka had given up trying to interrupt him, and listened quietly to his words.

"I need you to vow something to me." He finally heaved a sigh, and held out his pinky finger. "Don't ever leave your weapon alone, unless I give you permission. Got it?"

Maka held out her finger, hesitantly at first, but then wrapped her own pinky tightly in his, a small smile on her pale lips.

"Yeah…" She murmured, before sliding her hands beneath the cool, comforting underside of her pillow. "Soul, what happened? I hardly remember anything from a week ago. The only things I do remember is when you guys were all around me and I couldn't get up from that really hard ground…"

"You remember what you were sent to do right?" He asked, referring to her mission. She nodded. "Well, you got the book you needed to escape with, but the problem was how deeply you had fallen in to madness. I even had to-" He clamped his mouth shut before speaking further. She looked at him questioningly.

"Had to what?" Maka asked.

"Had to nothing! Go to sleep, stupid."

"What happened to the book?"

"It's been destroyed, so stop worrying about it."

"That's such a relief…" Maka mumbled, before relaxing back into her pillow.

"Get some rest." Was the last thing she heard of Soul before falling back to sleep.

Maka was released from the hospital a few days later. Being back at her apartment brought her sheer excitement since she hadn't been home for what felt like forever. Tsubaki had baked Soul and Maka a "Welcome Home" cake, and the pair sat down at the table with two mugs of tea, ready to enjoy what was sure to be, knowing Tsubaki, a delicious treat.

"I'll cut the cake!" Maka grinned enthusiastically, taking a knife carefully in her hands and slicing the dessert into even pieces. As she passed a plate to Soul, his gaze lingered on her still-bandaged hands, unable to block his mind from replaying what Stein had told them the day Maka had been checked out from her room in the hospital.

"_The bleeding from your hands was incredibly profuse. Unfortunately, we can't do much more for their current state." _Stein had spoken to Maka. _"There will probably be scars on your palms for the rest of your life. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll fade in time as well."_

All Maka had said to this was a simple-minded "ok". But was it really ok? It was her skin, and she now had tattoos of something she didn't even remember doing etched into her. How could something like that possibly be "ok"?

"Hey, Maka." Soul stated, as he twirled his fork absentmindedly between his fingers, giving her a sideways glance.

"What?" Maka replied through a mouthful of chocolate cake and frosting.

"So, when did Stein say that you can take the bandages off?" He inquired, idly stabbing his dessert with his fork.

"Um, whenever, I guess." Maka murmured, acting as though she was barely paying the slightest attention to her partner.

"I see… Are you going to take them off today?"

"Maybe."

Even Soul could see that the idea of this frightened her, because for half the day, she wandered around the house in a strange sort of daze, stopping every few minutes to glance down at her hands, even making a move to remove the bandages. But every time she got close to uncovering what lay beneath the wrappings, she would lose her nerve.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Soul frowned, finally intervening after becoming so agitated he couldn't take it anymore. "Just take them off, it won't be that bad!"

"But I-! What if it's worse than Stein made it out to be…?" Maka collapsed on the sofa, holding out her hands in front of her face. "This is harder than you think. Everything, from my time with the witches to all you guys coming to rescue me, is a huge gap in my memory. And now I'm being told that the evidence of this is burned into my skin? How can I just accept that?"

Soul remained silent, and slouched beside her on the couch. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation, but this whole ordeal brought back memories of when it was him in Maka's situation. She had been so openly anguished and guilty about the gash that still remained etched across his front. He then understood how she had felt at that time.

"I'm sorry," She suddenly apologized, making him look around at her, now confused, "I shouldn't be complaining, I mean, you didn't when this happened to you. And yours is much worse than what I have to deal with."

At this, Soul turned right around so that he faced his meister, who shifted her position so they stared at each other dead on. Soul showed her the most pouty frown she had ever seen, and she bit back a laugh.

"What you just said," He leaned closer so that he was inch away from her face, and Maka's eyes widened as a light blush appeared on her cheeks, "is a bunch of crap." He finished, pulling himself away from the close proximity and facing away from her again. Maka crossed her arms in apparent exasperation.

"I'm being serious here." Maka snapped, trying not to look too hard at his shirt while thinking of the jagged wound that lay beneath it.

"So am I, stupid. Stop being so ridiculous. I didn't deal with anything terrible. I was proud that I could protect you when you needed it. So if you don't mind, give me some credit."

Maka shut her mouth and returned to looking ponderingly at her hands, before leaving the living room for her own bedroom, where she flung herself face-down upon her waiting mattress, pulling her duvet cover right over neck. She sighed heavily, before rolling herself over so she gazed up at nothing, and there she eventually fell asleep without really meaning to.

Later that evening, Soul called Maka to the kitchen for dinner, but when she didn't appear from her bedroom, he groaned loudly, and stomped up to her door, which was open a crack, a sign that it was ok not to knock. Her lights had been turned off, so the room had a dim, shadowed look to it.

"Maka, dinner's-!" Soul poked his head into her room, finding her lying on her back and breathing quietly, clearly in the midst of a deep slumber.

"Geez…" Soul muttered to himself, "It's too early to just fall asleep like this…And didn't you sleep for a whole week in the hospital?"

As he said this, he leaned over her bedside so he stared right into her sleeping, expressionless face. Unthinkingly, he placed both his hands on either side of her face, and his mouth twitched as he tried in vain to hold back a toothy smile. After everything that had happened, their lives had already almost returned to normal. Almost.

"I missed you, Maka." Soul whispered in her ear, before sweeping off to return to the kitchen.

The next morning, Maka opened her eyes, feeling warm and safe for the first time in a while. She glanced around her surroundings to make sure she really was home in her bed in her room, and she released a short sigh of relief, relaxing back into her pillow. As she looked up at her ceiling, she flexed her fingers awkwardly, feeling her skin rubbing against the bandage. As she did this, a determined feeling seemed to set in her mind, and without a second thought, she jumped out of bed and tip-toed quietly down the hall.

"Soul." Maka knocked on his door, and when he didn't answer, she opened it slightly before allowing herself to approach the lumpy bulge that lay on the bed in the far corner of the room, "Soul, wake up!" Maka shook the form of his her weapon's shoulder impatiently before Soul sat up, rubbing his eyes, still half-asleep.

"What is it..?" Soul yawned widely, rubbing his snowy white hair before looking up at Maka, who now felt defensive and suddenly unsure of herself. "Well?"

"Um…I just…well you see…"

"What?"

"About my hands-! Can you maybe just…sit with me while I take off the…?" Maka inquired, referring to the wrapping tightly fastened to her skin.

Soul looked slightly taken aback by this request, but recovered quickly when he beckoned her to sit on the edge of his bed so that they faced each other. Maka's hands shook so that it was difficult for her to keep a firm grasp on an end piece of the bindings. Fortunately, Soul saved her the embarrassment and held her hands one at a time as she unraveled the bandages.

The wrappings eventually fell to the floor, and the pair were left to stare in absolute silence at the scars, burns, and blackened skin that made up most of Maka's fingers and palms. Tears trickled down Maka's face, staining Soul's mattress.

"It'll get better, like Stein said." Soul finally spoke, stroking the more tender parts of Maka's palms. Through her tears, Maka was able to relax her head against her weapon's shoulder. Together, they listened to the muffled world that could be heard from Soul's window, always slightly ajar.

Life goes on, even if time seemed to stop for them at that moment.

"I know…" She whispered in reply, before a smile spread out over her mouth. A real smile that Soul had not seen in what felt like an eternity.

Her smile that made him feel braver, warm inside, and positively certain he was in love with her. He believed, then, that he could take on the entire world if he could create and see more of those smiles.

"Whatever may happen," Soul grinned at her, "we'll be fine."

* * *

**o thank god. ITS FINALLY OVER! LOLLL im sorry this took such an excruciatingly long time... but you'll be glad 2 kno that im already half finished with my next SoulXMaka project. its a oneshot, and i've been writing it in my free time at school. ^^ hope u enjoyed this, my next update should b coming up soon i expect. O GUESS WHAT! im moving 2 scotland at the end of the year. i plan 2 stalk JK Rowling. just kidding. but id like 2. but i wont i promise. **


End file.
